


The journal of the nHo's leader

by Bondabun12



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: A - Freeform, Gore warning, I know the tango thing is confusing but, Lazy..., also maybe some angst, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondabun12/pseuds/Bondabun12
Summary: A game began, I was bored. I joined.I made a group. It was named nHo.Heres what happened.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The begining

Another game started, this was tag 3: Come and get me. July 3rd through July 15th a game of tag Classic as ever with four lives.  
  
You could use art or writing to tag someone, with five main ones being passed around.  
I was invited in because well I sorta got into the now general hermit craft demise server  
I had an idea and it was a little out there  
Now I watched a little of season five but... I knew that this server needed a little spice a little chaos wouldn't you say?  
  
Now. Now? The game starts. 500+ words... And so many targets with the gang and I taking names.  
  
This was what our plans turned out to be from the jungle trees.


	2. Scammers never prosper

Jesus! This place was more booby-trapped then she first thought. Running past arrows and other Redstone traps, panicking as she tried to get towards the middle of it. A structure was similar to a watchtower. A glowing purple on it's very top. It was no beacon, however. It seemed to be a nether portal. Unaligned and messy. Made of materials it originally shouldn't be made of. At least that's what the rumors said.  
What did the watcher's actually know about the place? That was a dumb question. They knew everything she didn't right?  
Smol's thoughts were soon interrupted as the floor gave out under them, and they fell below the surface. The classic piston trap... Lovely  
  
It was hard to see as well so they had no judge of where they were.  
  
“Well, you weren’t who I was expecting” Silas noted as they walked towards the room she was in. Their Purple eye glowing as they seemed to become illuminated, Examining her as if they didn't immediately recognize her.  
  
"If I must be honest I thought Concorp was here. Guess I was wrong or- Maybe the others dealt with them?"  
They pondered before turning back to her. Shrugging to themselves as they soon spoke  
  
"But hey, you get surprises and all of that. Intruders are still intruders thought!"  
  
Letting a cackle escape as they continued “And you're especially not one allowed here... Whatever your name is. Sorry memories blurry and all of that BORING stuff.” They giggled again.  
“Now I hope this will be a lesson bout trying to sneak into the jungle alone… Especially when we’re going for, let’s just say. Something special is coming from us soon enough”  
They added on as they brought out a crossbow armed with a blazing arrow and a firework gently blazing as time ticked down.  
"So, you best not be bothering? alright?"  
They soon barked as they let their weapon be shown.  
Examining them a little more with a curious look... They knew the face from somewhere...  
  
But from where? Wait... Hadn't this been..?  
Ah yes! Now they're remembering... They were the one to tag Yami!  
Realization struck with an evenly dastardly grin appeared on their face.  
  
"You were the one that scammed one of my members no?"  
  
It took a second to Smol to realize what was going on... A nervous grin on her face  
"Y...Yes?"  
  
Which seemed to amuse the ender-hybrid as they seemed to strap something onto the combination of fireworks and an arrow.  
  
"Very well then, to you madam think about who you scam out of diamonds next time?"  
  
They soon fired the crossbow letting the firework's explosion set off the tnt surrounding her, the arrow itself piercing her chest with the tag on it's end. crisping a bit as the tnt soon exploded.  
  
The ever so lovely message appeared within the communicator for the game soon after.  
  
<smolpotato187 was blown up by Silas using [Ol' reliable]>  
  
The bad part too once she respawned? She forgot to set a spawn point near the jungle... Alteast they were home now, well with a tag back on them again at least.


	3. Potato 2 electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello tanghoe you tagged me at the wrong time I'm sorry

The watcher could only chuckle as the messages were sent and the new tags were plopped onto someone... Of course one of those people was a very upset Silas. Within the middle of a conference for something they didn't really care about. Tagging two others with them before vanishing like nothing.

As expected from the endermen who has no godamn temper anymore they planned revenge and quickly. quickly grabbing a potato, some potions and a trident they went into the corrupted portal. Letting a moment pass before starting.

They moved quickly towards where they saw the robot most, armed with a Trident, a tag, and a more than tired expression.  
"Well if you want to play that way, Tango. So be it."  
They chuckled stepping on ancient debris as they moved across the nether floor eyes being tracked onto a single location. Sahara. Which they soon found with a very obvious sign... Good work on trying to hide your base fellas.  
Looking at their communicator they soon shot two people DMS.  
[Silas -> Yamislab]:Do you know if they're at Sahara  
[Silas -> Alex]: Is Tango with you?

And after only a second or two they had a response. Yes. They were there. Silas could only cackle as they got closer and closer to the replicated place... Of course all the more fancy and pretty all of that lovely stuff! Brushing themselves off as they went back through the portal they entered in hiding the tag in their suit. A glance ever so slightly being shot around the area as they put the potato into a hopper and watched as an alarm went off. More of an alarm that told the people there that. The capitalist machine stopped working! Which was quickly responded to with the watcher themselves who quickly looked towards Silas.

"Alright what are you planning!"  
They almost immediately pointed a finger towards them. Silas just giving a kind smile in response.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my friend. I just wanted to shop"

"THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE A TRIDENT YOU NEVER CARRY THAT AROUND!"

"Yes I do... What are you talking about? I just want to shop."

Silas reassured patting the shorter one on the shoulder.

"Trust me if I was here to tag you I would've as soon as you arrived"

That smile soon devolved into a twisted grin as the watcher backed away.

"See this is why you and your jungle dumbasses are so isolated"

They returned but they were suspicious still. Yet their suspicions were quickly stopped as a potion soon fell to the floor which seemed to come out of nowhere. Hurting the other as they jumped.

"A-ARE ONE OF THEM INVISIBLE"

A quick question got a quick answer as another one fell and Silas spoke, using the small distraction to put the tag on their trident.

"No, I think that's just the building being dumb"

Sarcasm sprinkled in as they prepared the trident and quickly pierced it through "Whoopsies!" was all Silas could get out as the message appeared in the chat.

<Tanghoe has been struck down by Silas using [enlarged fork]>

The only salt to add on was the soon arriving amount of L's in the chat as the Enderman quickly got out of there with the tag now promptly off them and possibly somewhere inside of Tango' wires but we don't talk about that!


End file.
